She was born from Fire
by hiei'sdarklover
Summary: What would happen to Yona and the others if they discovered that there was more then the five original dragons on the earth? What would Yona do if someone important from Hiryuu's past found her? This fanfiction is based more so on Hiryuu's life and the dragons who loved him and what will happen to them in Yona's lifetime. (Names are spelled based on how they appear in the manga.)


*Author's note: I do not own any characters other then the OC, This doesn't completely follow the Manga. It keeps up with setting, locations, characters and slight time-line with the Manga. This fanfiction is more focused on what would happen if more dragons from the sky who were involved with Hiryuu were discovered hiding amongst the earthen realm of humans. It will differ off from the Manga a bit since I haven't fully finished reading the Manga. Updates will be made here and there*

Prologue: A Strange yet Familiar face.

It had barely been a few weeks since the "Dark dragon and the happy hungry family" had left Enri Village of the Fire Tribe lands. Yona breathed out softly as they were trekking trhough the mountains along the northern border of fire lands once more heading towards the Coastland. Yoon wanted to find a type of crop that would grow in the conditions of the Fire Land's Dry, infertile soil so that the many villages suffering would have a means of living. It was barely an hour after sunrise when they arrived at another village that...currently was worse off then any village they had seen this far. It was on the very tip of the borderedges between the Fire and The Kai Empire right at the coast.

Many buildings were almost completely destroyed with smoldering embers burning along the wreckage. There were sounds of crying and screams of fear, the stench of death laid heavily upon this village and its people. This was only the village's southern most entrance, Yona stared at the surroundings with a pained look in her soft blue eyes. There was many angry looking faces amongst her companions even the Ouryuu Zeno who was normally so happy and giddy seemed to be boiling with rage. It was uncharacteristic for the young dragon, but this..this had been a massacre, there were even dead officials from the fire tribe's Saika capital here. Dead, injured, hiding in fear of their lives.

It was very suspicious as Hak made a frustrated sound when Yona had taken off into the village recklessly. He followed after her as Kija was right on his tail calling out to her to wait. They rounded a corner of the village that faced the west and Yona stood shock still staring as the others caught up with her. There was bodies everywhere...officials..commoners..it was a horrendous sight. Hak stepped up behind Yona and slid his hand around her face covering her eyes much to her frustration as she struggled against him though he had pulled her tight to him. "You don't have to look at the carnage of war princess.." he muttered so softly as he could hear the clang and scrap of metal on metal nearer even so to them.

Yoon found a couple children that had been hiding in one of the broken down buildings to the right of them and were ushering them over to the group so that he could care for their injuries. The battle wasn't over yet..it seemed to have been raging on all thoroughout the night. How..how could the king of Kouka not know about an attack on his own people like this. Hak crinkled his nose a bit when he noticed a man who was dead seemed to be dressed in the warrior uniform of the Kai Empire. Tsking slightly as he looked down at Yona, "Yoon, you and Shin-ah should take Yona and any survivors you find to the coastline. it should be safe away from the border". Hak pulled Yona back and stared at her with those dark irises.

Yona huffed and puffed as if she was going to argue with him until she saw his expression. Her eyes widened quite a bit as she stared up at him breathlessly, swallowing dryly she nodded her head slightly. Being agreeable for the first time ever must've been a first for the poor girl but Hak's expression was one that meant he was more serious then ever. It wouldn't do to let his princess fall into the hands of the Kai Empire, not after all they had been through already. Yoon reached out grabbing Yona's hand, "Come on! lets go!" he said tugging on her as Shin-ah had scooped the kids up and they headed off. Leaving Hak, Kija, Zeno and Jae-ha to investigate the matter on their own.

Hak nodded at the other three behind him before they took off further into the village though skidded to a halt suddenly. A flash of red hair, brighter then the red, almost more scarlet red then Yona's herself. Like a silken flow of fresh dark red blood across the vision. Hak tensed up for a moment thinking that Yona had come back and he had turned to scold her only to stand shock-still for a moment. A look of confusion coming to his face as to the same expressions among the faces of his 'comrades'. There stood a young woman who seemed to be much too older to be Yona, with dark scarlet locks of hair that fell all the way to her knees and became a lighter orange at the very tips and were in messy curls. They were pulled back into a hurried ponytail as she was having to jump about quickly, there was one simple opponent left...a young general from the Kai army, he mustve been sent out to scout with a group of men to make an organized attack when they were discovered by the fire tribe officials.

Hak's eyes widened as there was that same fierce expression on her delicately cream pale skinned face that had dirt and blood-smeared upon it as Yona wore when she was in the midst of turmoil. Her dress which had been a very simple green made of simple cotton with white pants underneath had been torn and shredded and was blood-stained in many places from wounds/injuries that may or may not be even her own. Her eyes...her eyes were different from Yona's, They werent..they weren't blue. No they were brighter then that. They were orange, flaming, nearly like molten lava or gold, It was hard to tell as there was a swirling coloring of molten orange and liquid amber-gold. They were on fire with such a rage and hatred in them it was as if nothing would quench such a look.

Hak's hands tightened around his long sword bladed spear as he began to grow excited at seeing such a look. It was as if he enjoyed the struggle of humans like Yona, who were in such positions that it was either struggle and grow strong or be swallowed by your enemies. He was breathless watching the smooth movements of the fighters, Kija's brow twitched somewhat as he waved his hand all in front of Hak's face. "Hello! Thunder beast! now is not the time to be spacing out!" he yelled at him as he smacked Hak's shoulder causing him to snap back into reality.

Hak's eye twitched somewhat as he looked at Kija, "White snake I might be tempted to skin you if you do that again" he said with a dark smirk. Kija puffed up, "I am not a white snake!" he hissed his sacred hand twitching as he was tempted to claw Hak with it as usual. While they were bickering the fighting went on until there was a loud anguished yell and then all was silent other then the sounds of heavy breathing and the noise of the village around them falling apart. Hak breathed out softly as they finally turned from their bickering to see the young woman standing there hunched over. Her long-bladed two hand wielding claymore bladetip was touching the ground and it was nearly completely covered in blood.

There was a pained look on her face as blood seemed to be seeping rather profusely through her clothing on her left side. Though she lifted her sword again and stabbed into the dead general's body again and again screaming in outrage. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she lifted her sword once more only to have it kicked out of her hands. Jae-ha breathed out slowly, his eyes were dark and half-lidded as he stood down next to her. It was a pitiful sight to see a person like that as she collapsed to her knees sobbing. Jae-ha looked almost flustered or even frustrated as he bent and scooped her up, "I'm going to take her back to Yoon..try to see if the rest of you can find any other survivors." he said softly before leaping off.

It was much longer that they would be getting closer to where Yona and the others was, he could feel Shin-ah's presence getting closer to them the further they traveled. He glanced down at the woman in his arms who was nodding in and out of consciousness. "Hey, stay with me now. We're almost there" He cooed, softly bouncing her a bit to get her to stay awake. He needed to hurry up, picking up his pace he arrived in a few minutes flat barely five. Coming down to his feet, Yoon looked up when he saw Jae-ha land, he'd set up a tent for the children to rest in. His eyes widened somewhat at the sight of the woman, she looked similar to Yona in almost every way other then her eyes and well...she had a bit more...muchiness when it came to body figure and she was older. "Who is that?.." he questioned with furrowed brows.

Jae-ha shook his head a bit, "Now isn't the time for questions like that. She'll die of bloodloss if you don't hurry and treat her. She got injured pretty bad, We found her fighting a Kai Empire General". He slowly set her down on a bedding place that Yoon had hurried to lay out. Yoon gapped at Jae-ha with a look of shock on his face, "A Kai empire general!" he squeaked out "What on earth is the Kai empire doing attacking a Fire tribe village". He huffed. Yona came out of the tent from checking on the children and she paused at the sight of the woman, her brows furrowing hard as she felt a little dizzy at the sight of her.

who on earth...was that..why did they seem to familiar to Yona, she couldn't place it but the sight of her made her blood pulse and ache. She hugged her arms around herself before tensing up when the Woman spotted her, the injured lady inhaled softly as she sared at Yona with big orangey gold eyes. "Hiryuu.." came the soft mutter of the king's name from her lips before she suddenly passed out losing complete consciousness. Yona stood shock still for several moments before it felt like darkness was consuming her as Jae-ha caught her rather quickly as she seemed to slip into unsconsiousness as well for some odd reason.


End file.
